The invention concerns a suspension arrangement for example for an item of furniture for sitting or resting thereon.
In this specification the expression article of furniture will be used broadly to denote an article for sitting or resting or lying thereon.
Such an article of furniture typically comprises a base portion such as a leg assembly, and a support surface portion for supporting a person sitting or lying on the article of furniture, with the support surface portion being movable relative to the base portion.
On form of suspension arrangement for an article of furniture of that kind provides that the upper support surface portion is suspended in relation to the lower base portion by cable hang members. Two or more cable hang members the arranged functionally in series at each suspension location, and the mounting locations of the ends of the respective hang members, which are remote from the support surface portion, and of the ends of the respective hang members which the remote from the base portion, are connected together. A suspension arrangement of that configuration is to be found in WO-A-86/04793. In that arrangement the cable hand members which are functionally connected in series are of different hang lengths and thus each have different fundamental or natural frequencies. That design principle is intended to ensure that, when the oscillatable system is excited with pulses of varying frequency, at least one of the cable hang members is always excited at or almost at its natural frequency in order to produce sufficient oscillation amplitudes even then weal pulses are involved.